


I love you the most

by I_think_I_m_blue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oikawa made some mistakes, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_think_I_m_blue/pseuds/I_think_I_m_blue
Summary: « La vie, c’est des étapes... La plus douce, c’est l’amour... La plus dure, c’est la séparation... La plus pénible, c’est les adieux... La plus belle, c’est les retrouvailles. »La vie les a peut-être séparés, mais le destin est là pour les réunir. Et Oikawa ne va pas s'en plaindre.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	I love you the most

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic à totalement été écrite en juin, entre 1 et 4 h du matin (alors que j’étais censé pour un dossier super important...)  
> J’ai mis 6 mois avant de la relire et je dois dire que même 6 mois après, j’en suis plutôt fière.  
> J’espère qu’elle vous plaira.

_« La vie, c’est des étapes... La plus douce, c’est l’amour... La plus dure, c’est la séparation... La plus pénible, c’est les adieux... La plus belle, c’est les retrouvailles. »_

Tooru en avait fait des conneries dans sa vie. Mais de toute, celle-là était la plus grosse, la seule qu’il regrettait vraiment.

Il avait choisi de faire sa vie avec la mauvaise personne.

Dès la fin de ses années lycée, son chemin était tout tracé, il deviendrait un joueur de volley professionnel, dans l’équipe japonaise. C’était son rêve et ce rêve devenait réalité.

Mais pour y accéder, il avait dû faire des sacrifices. Beaucoup trop de sacrifices. La plupart valaient le coup. C’était pour le volley, pour son rêve après tout.

Il avait tout d’abord drastiquement réduit sa vie sociale, pour se consacrer exclusivement à son métier, à ses entraînements. Et cela en valait la peine. Il était devenu bon, meilleur que jamais. Il avait atteint son plus haut niveau, le niveau international, et avait mené son équipe à de nombreuses victoires grâce à ses passes réglées comme du papier à musique et ses services de la mort.

Il avait aussi dû quitter la maison de ses parents pour ne les voir que beaucoup plus rarement. En tant que « fils à maman », sa relation avec sa mère en avait pris un coup, mais ils restaient ses parents et avaient accepté la situation, pour le bonheur et l’épanouissement de leur fils.

Il avait également dû apprendre à cuisiner, et ça ce n’était pas une mince affaire. Les premiers mois, il s’était exclusivement nourri de pâtes trop cuites au fromage ou de nouilles instantanés, incapable de faire autre chose. Il fallait dire que rentrer, épuisé, des entraînements à des heures impossibles l’empêchait de conserver un rythme de vie et un régime sains.

Mais la pire des choses avait été son meilleur ami. Iwa-chan était parti. Il était allé faire ses études loin de Tokyo, loin de lui. Ils ne se voyaient presque jamais bien qu’ils gardaient contact par message, ou par appel lorsqu’Oikawa se retrouvait fatigué d’écrire et avait juste envie d’entendre son meilleur ami vivre, respirer près de son oreille, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais à chaque fois, tous les jours, toutes les minutes si on lui demandait, Tooru sentait comme un vide, un creux dans le cœur laissé par son meilleur ami. Non, plus que son meilleur ami, son âme sœur. Cela faisait longtemps qu’Oikawa avait réalisé son amour pour son Iwa-chan, mais il n’avait jamais osé lui avouer, de peur de recevoir un refus, de voir son ami le quitter, partir au loin. Mais maintenant, c’était chose faite, et Oikawa n’y était pour rien. Il n’avait rien dit, rien fait, et Hajime l’avait quitté. Enfin, Tooru l’avait ressenti comme ça, comme un rejet. Sa raison lui disait que son meilleur ami était juste parti faire ses études dans une autre région japonaise, mais son cœur lui criait qu’il l’avait abandonné.

Alors il avait tenté de tourner la page, du mieux qu’il pouvait. Il avait commencé à sortir avec des filles à gauche à droite, espérant oublier cet immense vide laissé par son meilleur ami. Il les avait collectionnés, les filles, passant pour un coureur de jupons auprès de ses coéquipiers.

Et puis il l’avait rencontré. C’était un samedi soir comme les autres, il s’était, encore une fois, retrouvé seul au comptoir d’un bar lambda à boire quelque verre pour tenter de noyer sa solitude quand elle l’avait abordé. Elle était brune, comme Iwa-chan pensa Tooru en la voyant la première fois. Galant, il lui avait offert un verre qu’elle avait accepté aussitôt. Il avait donc continué à boire en sa compagnie, enchaînant les verres sans s’en rendre compte, parlant de tout et de rien. Le bar avait fermé et il avait proposé de la raccompagner. Elle avait accepté. Arrivée devant son immeuble, elle lui avait proposé de monter. Il avait accepté.

Le cliché aurait voulu que, bourrés comme ils étaient, ils couchent ensemble, mais rien de tel ne s’était produit. Ils s’étaient installés sur son canapé, comme de vieux amis, et avaient continuer à discuter, encore et encore, jusqu’à s’endormir au milieu d’une conversation.

Le lendemain matin avait été rude vu la gueule de bois qu’ils tenaient tous les deux. Ils s’étaient rapidement retrouvés attablés dans la cuisine autour de deux verres d’eau et deux aspirines, pas de quoi rendre ce lendemain magique.

Et pourtant, devant ce verre d’eau, Tooru se rendit compte d’une chose, il n’avait pas parlé d’Iwa-chan. De toute la soirée passée en compagnie de la demoiselle, il n’avait pas une seule fois prononcé son nom. Il tournait enfin la page. Devant cette constatation, il sourit. Naomi le regarda et sourit aussi.

La gueule de bois un peu passé, il lui avait donné son numéro et ils avaient mangé un petit quelque chose avant qu’Oikawa ne rentre chez lui.

Sur le pas de la porte, l’impensable c’était produit. Le cerveau d’Oikawa s’était mis en pose et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à franchir la porte, il se pencha en avant et déposa un bécot sur la bouche de Naomi avant de faire demi-tour et de descendre les escaliers.

Ce n’est qu’en bas de l’immeuble qu’il se rendit compte de son erreur et rougit subitement, mort de honte. Mais malgré ce début chaotique, elle l’avait rappelé. Ils s’étaient revus, régulièrement. Puis ils étaient sortis ensemble, pendant six mois, puis un an, puis deux, puis trois. Et le temps était passé sans vraiment qu’Oikawa s’en rendent compte.

Il était aujourd’hui à l’aube de ses 25 ans, enfin fiancé à sa petite-amie, au top de sa forme et au sommet de son volley-ball. Capitaine de son équipe, il la menait d’un bras de fer et cette année, le trophée international leur tendait les bras.

C’est dans cette atmosphère de bonheur et de réussite qu’un beau jour, après un entraînement particulièrement harassant, il laissa ses coéquipiers partir en avance, se chargeant de fermer leur gymnase. Sortant de la salle de sport, un ballon sous le bras, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s’aperçut pas tout de suite de la présence d’une autre âme humaine en face de lui. Se sentant finalement fixé, il revint sur Terre, remonta les lunettes qu’il portait à présent en dehors du terrain et fit la mise au point sur la silhouette en face de lui.

Et il en lâcha son ballon qui partit rouler doucement vers le gymnase sans qu’il n’en ait grand-chose à faire.

En face de lui, se tenait nul autre qu’Hajime, dans la splendeur de ses 25 ans. Il n’avait pas changé d’un poil si ce n’était ses traits qui étaient devenus plus adultes, ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi peu coiffés et son visage aussi renfrogné. Mais Oikawa adorait ce visage, cet air un peu grognon qui donnait l’impression qu’Iwa-chan était toujours en colère, malgré ses yeux reflétant toujours une touche d’affection quand il se posait sur Tooru.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de plus, il sourit à pleine dent à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier, prenant cette démonstration de joie pour une acceptation de sa présence non prévue, s’avança d’un pas énergique pour se poster juste devant son ami d’enfance, a à peine quelques centimètres de lui. Le passeur aurait pu se sentir agressé dans son espace vital, mais les choses étaient différentes avec Hajime. Tout était différent avec Hajime. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait brisé l’espace vital de son meilleur ami au lycée, juste pour le plaisir de voir ses sourcils se froncer encore plus et observer son visage de plus près.

Mais là, la situation était différente. Cinq ans étaient passés depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus. Oikawa avait l’impression qu’une éternité s’était déroulée. Et voir son meilleur ami après tout ce temps lui fit se rendre compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, ses bras enlacèrent son vis-à-vis et il se retrouva à étreindre Hajime comme si c’était la dernière fois qu’il le voyait. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun, respirant à grande goulée son parfum musqué. Iwaizumi n’étaient pas en reste puisqu’il suivit Oikawa dans son initiative et ils se retrouvaient là, au milieu d’un trottoir, à s’enlacer comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Et là, dans les bras de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, Oikawa se rendit compte qu’il n’avait jamais tourné la page, qu’il n’avait jamais cessé d’aimer son imbécile de meilleur ami, qu’il l’aimait toujours à s’en faire saigner le cœur, que l’amour qu’il avait pour lui allait bien au-delà de celui qu’il portait pour sa fiancée, qu’il n’aimerait jamais personne comme il aimait Hajime.

Et là, dans les bras de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, Oikawa éclata en sanglots, pour toutes les fois où il aurait dû pleurer, pour toutes les fois où il avait voulu son Iwa-chan à ses côtés, pour toutes les fois où il avait rêvé de ce moment.

Et là, comme dans un rêve, une utopie, Iwaizumi s’écarta quelque peu de l’étreinte pour prendre en coupe le visage d’Oikawa, entre ses deux mains fermes et épaisses. Leurs regards se croisèrent et sans que Tooru est le temps d’ajouter un mot, Iwa-chan souffla doucement et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, une étincelle de défi au fond des yeux. Il fixa son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux et déclara trois simples petits mots, trois petits mots qu’Oikawa aurait rêvé d’entendre il y a des années, trois petits mots qui allait tout changer. Le passeur n’ajouta rien si ce n’était que des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, des larmes de bonheur, de joie pure. Et quand le brun se pencha en avant, le volleyeur le laissa faire et ferma même les yeux.

Oikawa aurait pu croire aux papillons dans l’estomac, au cœur qui accélère quand la personne qu’on aime nous embrasse. Mais rien de tel ne se produisit. À la place, une joie immense l’envahit quand les lèvres d’Hajime entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Les larmes dans ses yeux débordèrent et ses mains s’accrochèrent au polo de son vis-à-vis comme si sa vie en dépendait. Oikawa n’aurait jamais cru qu’atteindre le nirvana était aussi simple.

Mais comme toute joie ne vient pas sans problème, alors qu’Iwa-chan mettait fin au baiser, Tooru se rendit compte d’une horrible réalité. Il était fiancé. Et la personne à qui il avait passé la bague au doigt était loin d’être Hajime. Il se figea.

Iwaizumi s’en rendit compte puisqu’il s’écarta d’un pas, attrapant au passage un de ses mains dans la sienne, pour ne plus jamais le voir partir, le questionnant du regard.

Et Oikawa bloqua, il était au pied du mur. Il aimait Hajime à s’en crever le cœur, mais était fiancé à une femme. Il paniqua. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et, se dégageant de la main du brun, il lâcha un simple « Je suis fiancé. Je ne peux pas. Pardon. » avant de partir en courant dans la direction opposée, laissant un Hajime figé sur place.

Le châtain déboula chez lui décoiffer par sa course, en larmes, le cœur au bord des lèvres, pour trouver leur appartement vide. Il avait totalement oublié que Naomi sortait avec des amies ce soir, mais la situation l’arrangeait, il n’avait aucune envie de lui expliquer la raison de sa soudaine panique.

Fonçant vers son lit, il se coucha sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Son esprit marchait à toute allure. Que faire ? Qui choisir ? Les pensées l’envahissaient et il se retrouvait incapable de réfléchir à une solution logique.

N’en pouvant plus, il se releva, se déshabilla en vitesse éclair et fonça sous la douche. Le jet d’eau fut tourné au plus froid et dirigé directement sur son visage pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu’il ne se mette à frissonner et ne se décide à déclencher l’eau chaude. Les pensées enfin plus claires, il se mit à réfléchir aux pours et aux contres. Il lui fallait absolument faire un choix avant de les perdre tous les deux.

Il passa ainsi une longue demi-heure sous le jeu d’eau, ses pensées glissant dans son esprit comme les gouttes ruisselant sur le carrelage de la paroi de la douche. Sa main glissa sur le mur carrelé et ses yeux suivirent consciencieusement la goutte retraçant sa cuisse, son mollet, puis son pied avant d’échouer dans la bonde.

Enfin apaisé, il enfila un boxer avant d’aller avec bonheur retrouver son lit pour s’y endormir comme une souche.

Il fut réveillé au petit matin par un rêve particulièrement perturbant. Il y vivait une vie tout à fait normale, à peu près équivalente à celle qui rythmait ses journées. Mais lorsqu’il essayait de voir le visage de sa bien-aimée, la seule personne qu’il arrivait à percevoir était Hajime, le plus souvent pas beaucoup habillé. C’est sur un baiser de son « fiancé » que ses yeux s’ouvrirent ce matin et Oikawa se rendit alors compte quelle était la plus grosse erreur de sa courte vie d’adulte.

Il se tourna doucement vers la droite et aperçut, perdu au mieux des draps, les formes féminines de sa fiancée dormant paisiblement à ses côtés. Mais pour la première fois depuis le début de sa relation, cette vision lui donna l’impression d’une fausse note, il manquait quelque chose et Oikawa savait exactement quoi. Il se leva le plus silencieusement possible pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Et c’est penché sur son café du matin qu’Oikawa prit la décision de sa vie. D’un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers l’entrée pour y dénicher son portable, perdu au fond de sa poche de veste. Retournant à la cuisine, il le déverrouilla pour tomber sur un message de l’objet de ses pensées.

_« Oikawa, je suis désolé pour hier soir. J’ai fait une connerie et je m’excuse si elle t’a porté un quelconque préjudice. Mais tu restes mon meilleur ami et je détesterais couper tout contact avec toi, sauf si tu le souhaites. On est resté séparé suffisamment longtemps, je pense. Bref, je voudrais qu’on reste ami et qu’on oublie cet incident si tu veux bien. S’il te plaît, ne m’en veux pas. »_

Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir après un tel message. Il reconnaissait bien Iwa-chan derrière toutes ces formules de politesse. Il voyait bien qu’il s’en voulait vraiment. Sûr de lui, Oikawa lui répondit directement, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus que ça, son cerveau avait déjà surchauffé hier, réfléchir était vraiment le domaine d’Hajime.

_« Iwa-chan. Je ne t’en veux pas le moins du monde et je ne veux pas non plus te perdre après tout ce temps. Si tu veux bien attendre un peu, je te donnerai la réponse à toutes les questions que tu te poses bientôt. Je te demande juste de venir me voir au match de finale (celui dans 1 semaine. La finale). J’ai des billets gratuits. Je t’en donnerais un »_

Et voilà une bonne chose de faite, même si le plus dur restait à venir.

Une heure après son réveil, Naomi le rejoignit dans sa dégustation quotidienne de café. Attendant qu’elle soit un peu plus réveillée, Oikawa se décida à passer au sujet de conversation qui fâchait. Se raclant la gorge, il attira l’attention de sa fiancée.

Oikawa n’avait jamais réussi à être subtil et c’est pour ça que la première phrase complète qu’il prononça ce matin-là fut : « Naomi, je ne veux plus t’épouser. »

Sa future ex-fiancée se figea telle une statue de pierre, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pa-Pardon ?!

\- Tu m’as très bien entendu, je ne veux plus t’épouser.

\- Mais... Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je me suis rendu compte que je faisais une erreur. Pas que je ne t’ai pas aimé, loin de là, mais je me suis rendu compte que mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu’un d’autre. -devant le visage décomposé de la brune, il s’empressa d’ajouter - Je ne t’ai jamais trompé ! Je n’ai jamais couché avec quelqu’un d’autre, je te le promets. J’ai du respect pour toi et je refuse de te faire subir cet affront. Mais c’est aussi mon respect pour toi qui m’oblige à briser ses fiançailles. Je sais que je ne te rendrais jamais heureuse comme tu le mérites si j’aime quelqu’un d’autre, mais que je reste avec toi. -Seul un silence lui répondit- Tu peux me frapper si tu veux, me détester, mais je resterais sur mes positions. Voilà. Je sais que c’est soudain, mais cette vérité m’est apparu tout aussi soudainement et je ne peux pas attendre. Je ne veux pas attendre. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir plus que tu ne souffriras maintenant. Alors je vais partir, je vais faire mon sac et partir dans un hôtel ou je ne sais quoi pour te laisser le temps que tu désires. Je passerais juste à un moment donné pour récupérer toutes mes affaires. Mais tu peux garder l’appartement. »

C’est sur cette tirade qu’il se tut, attendant une réaction de la part de son ex-fiancée. Et la réaction ne fut pas douce. Elle éclata en sanglots en lui hurlant de débarrasser le plancher et en lui jetant sa bague de fiançailles au visage.

Oikawa fonça donc dans la chambre, attrapant au passage un sac de voyage, pour le remplir du plus d’affaire possible, avant de quitter l’appartement, laissant une femme en pleurs sur le plancher de la cuisine.

Arrivé dans la rue, il prit le temps de respirer avant de se pencher vers son problème de logement. Il pourrait squatter chez un de ses coéquipiers, mais ils poseraient des questions auxquelles il n’était pas prêt à répondre et il ne voulait pas non plus les déranger. Et puis, son salaire de volleyeur de l’équipe national lui permettait totalement de se payer quelques semaines dans un hôtel aux prix raisonnables. Il se dirigea donc vers l’hôtel le plus proche dans lequel des membres de sa famille avaient plusieurs fois séjourné lors de leurs visites à Tokyo.

Une fois installé, il se changea et se dirigea comme si de rien n’était vers le gymnase de son équipe pour leur journée d’entraînement. La finale du mondial approchait à grand pas et il ne pouvait se permettre d’être déconcentré d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Sur le chemin, il reçut une réponse d’Hajime.

« D’accord. Et merci pour le billet du coup. »

Clair, précis, sans chichi, du Iwa-chan tout craché. Et malgré toutes les merdes qui venaient de lui arriver, Oikawa se permis de sourire niaisement à son téléphone, il venait enfin de retrouver son meilleur ami, après cinq ans d’absence.

Et, bien sûr, entrer dans un gymnase plein de volleyeurs ayant deux neurones actifs en dehors du terrain, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard fixé sur son téléphone entraînait ce que ça devait entraîner, c’est-à-dire, des sourires grivois et des remarques/hypothèses quant à l’origine de cet air niais.

Et bien sûr, le capitaine sut immédiatement mettre en place ce masque qu’il avait tant porté aux cours de ses années lycées pour charmer ses groupies ce qui fit taire ses coéquipiers qui repartirent joyeusement à l’entraînement.

Entraînement qui lui prit d’ailleurs toute sa concentration, à sa plus grande joie, il n’avait pas envie de réfléchir. Le soir, il rentra à son hôtel lessivé et ne prit même pas le temps de se faire à manger avant de foncer vers son lit.

C’est ainsi que les deux semaines avant la finale passèrent, avec des journées se ressemblant toutes, sauf peut-être celle où il était allé rejoindre Hajime dans un café pour boire un verre et lui donner le billet qu’il lui avait promis ou celle où il était parti acheter une surprise pour le brun. Mais à part ça, les jours passèrent aussi vite que les grains de sable dans un sablier et le jour de la finale se présenta avant qu’Oikawa ait le temps de dire « ouf ».

Le grand jour.

Cette année, la finale se jouait au Japon, pour le plus grand plaisir de Tooru qui n’appréciait pas particulièrement prendre l’avion pendant des heures.

La finale serait retransmise partout dans le monde et il était sûr que ces parents étaient à ce monde même collés à leur télé pour espérer le voir gagner. Et il comptait bien les rendre fier. Et rendre aussi fier Iwa-chan. Il comptait lui faire voir la plus belle finale possible. Il n’allait pas regretter d’être venu !

Ainsi, le match contre la France commença. Entre les services, les passes et les blocages, les points marqués s’enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle aux yeux d’Oikawa.

Le quatrième set était proche de la fin et l’équipe du Japon menait 2 sets à 1, la victoire était proche. Ne perdant pas sa concentration, le capitaine s’empara du ballon pour aller servir. Plus qu’un point et il gagnait cette finale. Et ce point, ce serait lui qui le marquerait avec son service.

Ce service, tous ses adversaires le craignait et il en était fier, il avait passé des années à l’améliorer pour l’amener à un tel niveau.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se concentrer, il figea ses yeux vers ses adversaires, le regard vif et sûr de lui, avant de se reculer de quelques pas pour prendre de l’élan. Il s’élança.

À ses yeux, l’action se passa comme au ralenti. Il vit le ballon qu’il venait de tirer, partir à toute vitesse vers le camp adverse, pile à l’endroit visé, l’angle mort de l’équipe qu’il avait remarqué en début de match. Comme possédant une magie empêchant les Français de le toucher, le ballon fonça, toujours plus vite avant de s’écraser au sol dans un bruit de plastique et d’ensuite rebondir de plus en plus mollement vers l’extérieur du terrain.

Un silence retomba dans le gymnase avant que les Japonais, autant les supporters de l’équipe, n’explosent de joie. Les joueurs se jettent dans les bras des uns et des autres avant de venir faire un énorme câlin collectif à leur capitaine, tout en pleurant de joie.

Les larmes coulaient à flots et étaient aussi brillantes que les sourires. L’équipe s’aligna ensuite devant les Français avant de se courber, les remerciant pour ce magnifique match.

Relavant les yeux, sans vraiment le faire exprès, Oikawa balaya la foule du regard avant de _le_ voir. Il était vraiment venu. Il était là. Un sourire encore plus immense, si c’était seulement humainement possible, pris place sur le visage du capitaine vainqueur.

Une fois les larmes essuyées et les esprits calmés et la coupe grande et brillante récupérée, arriva le moment presse. Les différents médias rêvaient d’interviewer les grands gagnants et principalement le capitaine. Et Oikawa adorait ça. Il avait toujours adoré être au centre de l’attention et ce genre de situation ne le mettait jamais mal à l’aise, contrairement à beaucoup de ses coéquipiers.

C’est donc joyeusement qu’il s’empara du micro tendu et accepta de répondre aux questions qui allaient lui être posés.

« Bonjour à vous -commença une journaliste-. Alors tout d’abord bravo. Quel magnifique match. On a encore tous des frissons.

\- Merci -répondit Oikawa avec un sourire charmeur qui eut l’air de plaire à son interlocutrice-.

\- Qu’est-ce que cela ça fait d’être champion du monde dites-moi.

\- C’est... grisant. On en rêve tous. J’en profite d’ailleurs pour remercier toutes les personnes qui nous ont soutenus : Coach, nos fans, tous les Japonais, et toutes les personnes spéciales à nos yeux.

\- Personnes spéciales ? Vous avez quelqu’un de particulier en tête ?

\- Oui.

\- Que de mystère. Pourrait-on savoir de quoi il s’agit ou alors vous souhaiter garder cela priver.

\- Eh bien... je comptais lui parler en privé, mais je suppose que le dire à la télé rend les choses plus officielles donc allons-y. Vous permettez ? -demanda-t-il en tendant la main pour se saisir du micro de la jeune femme qui le lui passa sans poser plus que questions- Alors voilà, je comptais te dire tout ça ce soir autour d’un dîner romantique et cliché à souhait, mais je pense que ce genre d’ambiance nous convient mieux à tous les deux. Il existe une personne dans ma vie qui malgré tous mes défauts, mon caractère spécial, a toujours été là pour moi, m’a toujours soutenu dans mes décisions, m’a toujours suivi. Cette personne, j’en ai été séparé pendant bien trop longtemps, mais cette absence m’a permis de me rendre compte à quel point je tenais à elle, à quel point elle était importante à mes yeux. Durant son absence, j’ai cru que j’étais tombé amoureux et j’étais prêt à me marier, mais je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Tu me connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance et j’espère de tout mon cœur que tu me connaîtras jusqu’à ma mort, que tu resteras avec moi aussi longtemps que possible. -s’éloignant des journalistes le micro à la main, il se plaça devant les gradins où se trouvait son meilleur ami et le fixa droit dans les yeux- Cela fait bien longtemps que tu détiens mon cœur et je compte bien te le laisser. Je sais que c’est un peu soudain, mais ton retour dans ma vie m’a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. Iwaizumi Hajime, Iwa-chan. -il saisit une boîte dans sa poche, tout en posant un genou au sol- Veux-tu m’épouser ? »

Le souffle du public se coupa, de même que celui des journalistes. Au même moment, celui d’Hajime s’accéléra brutalement et sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, il se leva et se mit à courir. Il fallait absolument qu’il retrouve Tooru.

Lorsqu’il arriva face à son abruti, ce dernier avait toujours un genou au sol et une bague tendue. Son sourire s’agrandit lorsqu’il le vit revenir vers lui. Hajime se planta devant lui, les sourcils froncés au possible avant de le saisir violemment par le col pour le faire se relever.

Le public retint son souffle une fois de plus face à cette démonstration de violence.

« Shittikawa !! » fut le seul mot qu’Iwaizumi arriva à prononcer avant d’attirer Oikawa à lui pour l’embrasser. Le baiser fut court, mais intense. Lorsqu’il se détacha, il fut à nouveau capable de prononcer des phrases complètes. « Bien sûr que je veux t’épouser imbécile ! ».

Heureux comme jamais, Tooru enlaça son tout nouveau fiancé pour venir de nouveau l’embrasser, encore et encore.

Ils avaient la vie devant eux et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà. La fin est un peu niaise, mais le fluff ça fait du bien des fois.  
> Sinon, n’hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
> À la prochaine !! :3


End file.
